


Visitations

by Nox_Lamenta



Series: OC development and Shorts [3]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Aidyn my oc agent also gets a mention, Funeral of Dead Butterflies kinda, Gen, also whitenight is mentioned, and is involved in off screen, do not copy to another site, he gets mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Lamenta/pseuds/Nox_Lamenta
Summary: Yesod please stop panicking.
Relationships: None
Series: OC development and Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Visitations

“Manager!?”

X looked up from his tablet, Yesod was at the end of the corridor with a startled look on his face.

“Oh, hello Yeso-”

“Why are you out of your office!? You know how hazardous it is out here at these hours!” Yesod was standing in front of X now. “Angela will scrap me if you get hurt.” He looked entirely panicked at that thought.

X frowned, “Yesod please calm down, I’d never let Angela do that. I just decided to take a short walk around the facility.” 

Yesod wasn’t looking any less panicked at that. “The abnormalities-”

X pinched his brow, “I’m not walking around unattended, Rosa and Dyn are acting as my guards for today.”

Yesod started to calm down. “So where are they?” He gestured to the otherwise empty corridor.

“Oh… um, working on Butterflies and… ah… Whitenight…” X said sheepishly.

“... Manager I’m going to have to request you to return to your office.” Yesod said with a deadpan tone.

“EH!? But I’m perfectly fine!”

Yesod shook his head, “You sent your chosen guards off, I can not in sound conscious have you staying out here.”

“But Rosa is right over there!” X said pointing at the door he was standing next to, “And it’s only Butterflies in this hall. It’s plenty safe.”

“It doesn’t matter how few or harmless the abnormalities in this area are,” Yesod was glaring now, “You sent you protection off to be distracted by work, I can’t let you stay out here.”

“Rosa will be out in a short while…” X trailed off for a moment, “... I also had planned to do a few other things…”

Yesod motioned for X to continue.

“Well…” X was fidgeting with his tablet trying to think of what to say, “Ah, I suppose there really is no way to say this good…” X paused, “I was… going to meet with Funeral of Dead Butterflies today.”

“... WHAT!?” Yesod shouted in shock.

X winced, “Please don’t shout, I’m not doing this carelessly. Rosa is going to be with me for the whole time.”

Yesod glared, “Manager, this is a terrible idea, I can’t permit this to happen.”

“Bit late for that now, Rosa went in to sort the final details before I went in.” X said in a soft tone.

Yesod paused, trying to think of something, anything to say before giving up with a defeated sigh.

X reached up and held Yesod’s face in his hands, “I promise, I’ll be okay.”

“...if you are certain manager.” 

X smiled at him, “I am.”

The door behind them opened. Rosa stepped out, “Alright Manager X, Funeral of Dead Butterflies has…” she trailed off once noticing the Yesod.

“Manager is everything okay?” Rosa asked, looking between X and Yesod.

X just smiled, “Yes, just discussing my traveling habit.”   
Yesod grumbled, ”and utter insanity.”

Rosa tilted her head, “Department Head Yesod is disapproving of the meeting?”

Yesod spoke before X could think of what to say, “Yes, entirely. But I’ve already lost that argument, so it appears the meeting will happen regardless of my opinions.”

X nervously laughed, “Eh, yea, so terms were agreed to?”

Rosa nodded, “Yes, I’ll be waiting inside if you two have anything else to discuss.”

X looked over to Yesod, “I think we were done?”

Yesod sighed, “Yes… we are done. I wish to speak with you after though Manager.”

“Understood, I will see you after.” X said as he walked into the containment unit.

Almost half an hour passed before the door opened again. Yesod looked over from where he’d been waiting. “Manager, I wish to…” He trailed off seeing the current state of X. “Manager… why are you being followed by a swarm of butterflies?”

X tried to look sheepish, “Ah, yea… they’re gifts from Butterflies.” He led a hand out for one of the butterflies to land on. X’s expression showed adoration, “They’ll be accompanying me as a defensive measure.”

Rosa quietly stepped out of the containment unit, a few butterflies were clinging to her. No more came out of the containment unit.

Yesod blinked, “... Manager was that in your intentions with the visit?”

“Nope!” X said smiling.

Yesod sighed, “Manager you are impossible.”   
X just nervously laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> My rendition of X is a bit less human, but that'll come up later~


End file.
